


what happened for the first time.

by boxiang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Thanatos, bottom Zagreus, half-pulic, translated work, very intensive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Summary: This work is literally 100% SEX.This is a translated work from the one I wrote previously. I am not really good in English writing or translation, I have done my best, hope this work make sense to you.**Question: what is that hole in foreskin called in English? plz help me in the comment, thx**(sometimes I let Zag get hurt on purpose so I could hear he gasping.)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	what happened for the first time.

Thanatos took the initiative.

He was always playing the role of waiting patiently beside someone who is going to die, Zagreus could not remember when he lost his calm like this last time. He guess it is just because they both are waiting for so long, wasting all the time on testing each other, sometimes they just standing at the end of hallway, touching each other under Achilles' nose, and try not to be noticed by him.

He ran into the corridor as soon as he was resurrected, full of expectation, like a big hound, as he walked, he felt the blood in the river of blood drip over his shoulders, flowing down and pouring into his boots. If Zagreus was a piece of cake, he would have been soaked softly, and can be crushed as soon as it was been squeezed, the cake would stain the clothes of anyone in contact with him, but Zagreus would always stretch out his hand to stroke Thanatos’s exposed shoulder.

There is almost no one has body temperature in the underworld, but Zagreus’ hands are not cold at all, as his warm finger touches Thanatos’ shoulder, his back just shrinks, and the muscles twitch under his palm. While raising his back to cater to the prince's palm, he takes an eye into the corridor to prevent others from noticing them. This approach is literally professional, as if he usually stands here and waits for him to come back and always simulates practice.

Thanatos, he almost never expresses his desires in sex clearly, but Zagreus has every reason to believe that this excellent underworld worker in front of him is not always the way he shows, he is not conservative at all. Thanatos’ young body is in the same situation as Zagreus himself, they are both full of desires to each other. This was the message from the god of death to the prince.

The way Thanatos looking at Zagreus is always hot and nice. There was a sense of distance at the beginning because Thanatos did not dare to take Zagreus as his own at that time. But after Zagreus gave him a few bottles of good Nectar, as if he were approved and proved, the sense of distance quickly disappeared. 

Zagreus came and asked him for a drink, their tights rubbed beneath the table, like the skin could glue together if there is no clothes. Zagreus lower his head, and cannot move his sight away from Thanatos’ Plump thighs. He hated that Thanatos always had to work, so his clothes were always neatly dressed. But why half of his chest was exposed? And the light gray nipples stood on the edge of the black robe, rubbing the edge of his clothes, looks cold and soft at the same time.

So this is the reason for all: Zagreus wants to have sex, and he suppose Thanatos thinks the same. That is why he was not surprised at all when he saw Thanatos is standing in his chamber. There is no door for his own room, that means Hades does have possibility of hearing his capable subordinates moaning and making love with his son in the room. This is dangerous, but Zagreus stops thinking about that when Thanatos starts to lick his penis on the bed.

The tip of the tongue is cold and wet, feels like a silky snake, which made Zagreus' thighs tremble, and he makes an "ah" almost immediately, he cannot help but put his legs together. Thanatos' silver-white head is between Zagreus’ legs by his thighs. The prince raises his head, his upper body tense, his fingers grasping the short hair of his boyfriend. 

Thanatos should not have cut his hair, he thought, at least that is easier for grabbing.

Thanatos raised his eyes and glanced at him, his tongue slapped fiercely on the foreskin, and the prostatic fluid ran out hot and piled up under his tongue. He was much experienced than little prince , and he is far less shy in bed than he was under the bed. 

That was so nice, that Zagreus cannot hold his upper body anymore, his eyes were yelling at Thanatos, “a liar!” His eyes says. If Zagreus had known that Thanatos is so good at this, he would never be so proactive! 

Thanatos seemed eager to let him know his thought last time, and that made their relationship become intimate this time. Once the threshold of the relationship is crossed, everything becomes completely different from before.

Thanatos licked him while rubbing his hands up and down against the perineum. His fingers are cold, and would never really getting warm. That difference in temperature makes Zagreus to cum so quickly. The prince even weakened his knees and shot him completely in Thanatos’ mouth. 

For a very long period of time, Zagreus devoted all his energy to escape from underworld, which means his life is very simple and busy, there is no too much time for him to do hand jobs. Semen stucked in his balls, getting thicker and heavier. The cum made his legs trembling, come together and clamped Thanatos’s head, and keep pushing his waist into his mouth unconsciously. 

Thanatos broke off his thigh, spit out his semen in his crotch, then he licked Zagreus’ lower abdomen and glans with the tip of his tongue, while Zagreus started moaning, Thanatos goes to that hot belly and press kisses onto it.

Sex do need experience, Zagreus thought, now he knows that he is such a beginner. He can tell the way that Thanatos looks at him, that means “ I was way too active than you when I was at your age”, that is not fair. Zagreus is shaking in the endless sexual pleasure, he grabs Thanatos’ clothes and pulling him up, his fingers going into his pants, stroking the thigh that was once touched him under the wine table.

Muscles, skin, almost non-existent body temperature, he touched through the outer of the thigh. Thanatos signs once, then kicked off his own pants, pulled Zagreus’ every piece of clothes down, then dropped them all under the bed. 

Now they are all naked, Thanatos touched Zagreus’ crotch with his fingers. It was completely soaked with semen, thick and slippery: almost effortless to expand.

Thanatos can definitely make the sex rough, the son of hades will not be hurt by a simply fuck. His young body is strong and powerful, just like a grown-up beast, but he can be very obedient and cautious under Thantos.

At least before they confirmed the relationship, Zagreus always tried to go back and forth, try to guide Thanatos from all aspect, he pretend he is the best and “only” friend of Thanatos, but Zagreus’ love and desire could not be completely eliminated from his eyes, they keep following the god of death, with thirst, from the Adam's apple to his chest, as if he can fully imagine his nakedness by looking at the shape of the muscles protruding under the robe. 

The abdominal muscles, then its lower belly, a layer of silver-white body hair grows on that area, and the blood vessels are beating under the body hair—Thanatos’s nakedness—that has become an eternal topic in his spring dreams, extremely fresh, and will never subside over time.

“ I thought you will talk a lot…what are you thinking, Zag?”

Thanatos pulled his finger out and pressed it into Zagreus’ crotch, where it gets hot again, it was hard to imagine that there was such a soft and hot place on the rebellious prince. Zagreus glanced at him and muttered a word, which seemed to be an answer to the question just now, but the voice was very small, and the god of death only heard his own name.

He grabbed the prince’s constantly fluttering tights, raised it, wrapped Zagreus’ penis with fingers, and rubbed the glans with his cocooned palm. 

The foreskin was squeezed down. Zagreus crossed Thanatos’ waist with his legs. He thought that the semen had been all wiped on the bed sheet, and then all the servants in here would know that he and the god of death fucked in this no-door- room.

Penis goes in slowly, it was not painful at the very beginning, but cold and weird. Thanatos got a big one with spindle-like shape, when it comes in to the biggest part, prince can feel that his ass is really trying to swallow it all, it looks like he wants to squeeze it out, but Thanatos finally reached the end.

Zagreus moved his butt, the sphincter tightens uncontrollably. Thanatos makes a comfortable hum sound, he held Zagreus’ waist, his thumb and waist almost fit together, like two places specially grown for him to hold. Zagreus' glans poked Thanatos’s belly, and the prostatic fluid drained into the gully of muscles.

The prince covered his mouth, feeling that the glans is almost reaching his chest. He had never thought that Thanatos could poke so deeply. 

He has seen a naked Than, but his penis didn't look that impressive, did he?

He even breathed tightly, as if his chest was pinched by lust. Thanatos grabbed his two buttocks, slammed the muscles apart, pulled it out forcefully, and then fucked the hole to the end. He is doing this so rough, even the skin next to the sphincter was rolled down the groin.Thanatos’ fingertips were covered with semen, almost unable to grasp Slippery skin.

Zagreus raised his eyes and saw the reflection of himself and Thanatos having sex in the mirror. They are lying on bed, face to face, while the noble buttocks of the prince being fucked faced the non-existed door of the bedroom. 

The penis thrusts back and forth inside of his ass. Zagreus buried his head on Thanatos' shoulder, but his eyes were fixed on his flushed face in the mirror. He finally fell into lust completely with satisfaction.


End file.
